Types of: Xenomorphs
Types of Xenomorphs Long live the queen! You are a Xenomorph! You have been facehugged, and bursted after a certain period of time. And came here to find out which little black tall face hugger throwing alium you wanted to be, well, here they all are. Table of Evolutions; Runner --> Warrior --> Ravager Sentinel --> Spitter --> Praetorian Drone --> Queen, Hivelord, or Carrier Size Classifications: Class A: Runner Size Class C: Drone size Class E: Praetorian Size Class X: Queen Size Class Z: Empress size Tier 1 Xenomorphs from Larva Runner C: Runners are faster and stronger than other basic castes, and can vent crawl. They are meant to hunt for prey away from the hive, and bring that prey back to get facehugged. (Or to carry around face huggers, then face hug as they go) They possess the pounce ability, which allows them to jump on a host, and stun them for a short time. Sentinel C: Sentinels are the slowest of the basic castes, but have a very powerful spit ability which can incapacitate a host (Player-controlled) from a range. This caste can be called the middle-level of the three basic castes, with an average amount of plasma, and an average attack power. Their duty is to protect the hive and prevent captured marines from escaping. Remember, Sentinels ARE NOT WARRIORS. They lack the health and attack power of one. You are better in close quarters. (I.E THE HIVE.) Drone C: Drones are the weakest of the three basic castes, and should, arguably, never fight. They lack a large amount of health, and can be easily downed by a clever marine. Their main traits are their large plasma storage and their ability to make resin structures. Your main duty as a Drone is to build and fortify the hive you live in. This is the only caste that can evolve from a tier 1 to a tier 4. (Queen) Note- Drones and Sentinels both possess the ability of Corrossive Acid, which can be spit on nearly anything and completely destroys it after a period of time. Tier 2 Xenomorphs "Royal Jelly" from the Queen Warrior A: This evolution branches from the runner. This caste loses the runner's speed, but gains health and attack power and retains the runner's pounce ability. Spitter C Branching from the sentinel, this caste possesses an extremely large arsenal of abilities, including neurotoxin spit and a more powerful corrosive acid, as well as the ability to travel through vents. The combination of the ability to make resin nests and then spitting on hosts to stun them into nests makes this tier very powerful. Queen X This is only on here becuase it evolves from a drone, it does not require jelly, but 500 plasma (The max a drone can have) There must not be a current active queen (Braindead, ghosted, and dead queens are inactive) in order to evolve into this caste. The queen has the ability to lay eggs which will grow facehuggers in order to infect more hosts, which in turn, will expand the population of the hive. The queen also has the ability to secrete resin, as if to build emergency nests if needed, or to build primary nests all on her own. She leads the entire xenomorph army, all the xenomorphs obey her. Tier 3 Xenomorphs Time to evolve (500t/s - 2000t/s) Praetorian E Branching from the spitter, it loses the Sentinel's ability to spit and its ability to ventcrawl. It does, however, get an increase of plasma, health, and attack power. Ravager X: Evolved from the warrior, this caste is the cream of the crop, with the ability to behead anyone who is not wearing headgear in 2 swipes, and packing lots of heath. Its the size of the queen, and red in color (See picture) it dosen't (RP wise) differ between hosts and something to kill (As in will mindlessly kill everything that is not a xeno, regardless of its status) these are normally kept in the back of the nest to keep from killing potential hosts, and sent out when the assault on the human nest has begun, or the nest is under attack. The extreme robustness of this caste is unmatched by any human rank. The only way to win against this caste is pure numbers. Carrier C: A dark red caste, it is evolved from the drone. It has a backpack evolved into it, it has room for 6 facehuggers in this pack, it is meant as a support unit, to facehug those who fall behind the frontal assault from more robust aliens, as it has low heath, and low speed. It relies on the ability to stay behind other aliens to act as support. Hivelord X: The base building masters, it is bright pink in color, and greatly resembles the Ravager than the queen and has a very large carrying capacity for plasma, it can build a large nest in 2 minutes flat, it has a very low amount of heath, and it moves quite slow. It cannot ventcrawl, and boasts no other abilities than to build large nests. It generally stays out of combat, building up the nest from the inside out. As if for more security in the case of a failure. Tier 4 Spawned Empress Z The subliminary leader of the queens. Covers a 6x6 area (The sprite, not the actual collision block) has the ability to shoot acid gas (Poly-acid Gas) at a certain area in its sight range, it also retains the screech the queen has, except such screech makes the affected mobs deaf, and on the ground for 2 minutes. It also overloads cyborgs, and shorts out radio headsets (Has a chance to break lights and shatter glass).